


You Belong With Me

by Myrddin767



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrddin767/pseuds/Myrddin767
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan looks at Benny</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ethan Looks at Benny

** You Belong With Me **

****** **

Disclaimer: I dont Own MBAV or the song.

* * *

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

He's ignoring me again. We're supposed to be playing Vampire Knight Attack, its what we do on Friday nights, But no, he's txting Erica again, after calling her ten minutes ago. He tried being his normal geeky self, but it didn't go over well with her, she doesn't get that sortta stuff anymore. She just laughs at him when he does stuff like that, and he doesn't even notice when I appreciate his jokes.

_"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me, you belong with me"_

*/thinking at Benny*/ We like the exact same things, I understand the way you talk, with your references that most people don't get, I know your moods, and I can make you happy. It's effortless for us to hang out together. It's so easy. I'm perfect for you.

_She wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

How can I compare with her? She's a vampire. She wears the cheerleading outfit like she was born to, I hated it the whole time I had to wear it. She has all the vampire superpowers, all I can do is see stuff that we usually don't understand in time anyways. No wonder he doesn't notice the way I look at him. He likes Erica, it's what he's always wanted, so I let him go, wishing he would look at me the same way.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

*/3rd Person POV*/ Benny sees Ethan wearing a thoughtful face, smirks and whispers in his ear: " you jealous yet?!"

* * *

_A/N:_ So yeah, that's my first songfic, I heard the song on the radio the other day and thought it would go perfectly. At the end, I was trying to show that Benny was trying to get Ethan mad or jealous enough to show his true feelings. Let me know how I did!


End file.
